Containers constructed of a blow-molded container body with integral finish are conventional in the art. One such container is generally rectangular, and is marketed for dispensing engine oil. The container finish is offset from the centerline of the container at one edge of the top. When the closure or cap is removed from the container, the container is tipped to pour the contents into an engine opening. The recommended method of pouring the contents is with the container finish positioned remote from the engine opening, and then tipped into the opening. However, in use, consumers often position the container finish adjacent to the engine opening before tipping, which often leads to spillage.
It has also been proposed in other applications to provide a pour spout on a container finish by forming the spout in a separate operation and then securing the spout to the container finish in a suitable joining operation. It is a general object of the present invention to provide a container having a finish and pour spout of integral or one-piece construction as molded. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of constructing such an integral plastic container having a sealing surface on the pour spout or the threaded finish for sealing engagement with a closure. A further object of the present invention is to provide a container and closure package that embodies a container of the described character.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of making a plastic container that includes integrally molding a container body having an opening, an externally threaded cylindrical finish portion extending from the body surrounding the opening, and a spout extending from an end of the threaded portion remote from the container body. The container body, threaded finish and spout preferably are integrally molded in a single blow-molding operation. The spout in the preferred embodiments extends from the container-remote end of the threaded portion of the finish, which is to say that the spout forms an integrally molded axial extension of the threaded portion of the finish. The spout is preferably coaxial with the threaded cylindrical portion of the container finish, and is of either cylindrical construction or conical construction narrowing away from the container body. In the preferred method of the invention, an area of the spout or the threaded cylindrical portion of the container finish is machined following the blow-molding operation to provide an axially oriented surface, either at the free end of the spout or at the upper edge of the threaded portion of the container finish surrounding the spout, for sealing engagement with a closure threaded onto the container finish.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a plastic container that includes a hollow container body having a body opening, a cylindrical finish wall portion surrounding the body opening and extending from the body, with external threads for receiving a closure, and a spout projecting axially from the externally threaded wall portion forming a continuation or extension of the threaded wall portion. The body, wall portion and spout are of integrally molded plastic construction, which is to say that the body, finish and spout are of as-molded one-piece integral construction, as distinguished from being molded or formed as multiple pieces that are joined together. The axial dimension of the spout preferably is greater than that of the externally threaded wall portion of the container finish. The threaded wall portion or the spout has an axially oriented surface that lies in a plane perpendicular to the axis of the container finish for sealing engagement with a closure that is threaded onto the container finish. The container body is of generally rectangular geometry, with the finish and spout being positioned at an edge of one end.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a container and closure package that includes an as-molded integral container body, finish and spout as previously described, and a closure having internal threads axially received over the external threads on the container finish in sealing engagement with the spout or the threaded wall portion of the container finish.